Terlambat
by K. Neko Harumi
Summary: "Ijinkan aku mengucapkan dulu perasaanku padanya Kami-sama, setelah itu kau boleh mengambil nyawaku"   typo, aneh, gaje, abal. author baru, mind to RnR


Hallo, saya author baru disini. Mohon bantuannya ya^^

Ini pertama kali saya publish story, mungkin rada gaje dan abal terus banyak typonya tapi banyak yang review. Amin

Ya udahlah, kita mulai aja ya. Enjoy this story !

Naruto punya om Masashi Kishimoto.

Sasusaku

**Normal POV**

"Pagi, Sakura" sapa Ino ramah saat Sakura baru masuk ke kelas.

"Pagi, Ino" sapa balik Sakura.

"Hmm, Sakura kudengar kemarin kau masuk rumah sakit. Kau sakit apa?" tanya Ino penasaran. Wajah Sakura tiba-tiba memucat.

"Ah itu... aku sakit..." Sakura menjawab dengan gagap, berpikir bagaimana dia menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. Ino menaikkan satu alisnya, menunggu Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Sakit apa?" tanya Ino menuntut.

"Itu..."

"Pagi Ino, Sakura" sapa seseorang yang baru masuk.

"Pagi Hinata, oh iya Hinata aku mau bertanya soal tugas kita yang kemarin" Ino meninggalkan Sakura dan berjalan menuju Hinata.

"Selamat" desah Sakura.

Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk ke dalam kelas. Wajahnya tampan, mata onyxnya dingin, dan rambutnya seperti pantat ayam.

"Pagi, Sasuke!" sapa Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sasuke hanya diam, tidak merespon. Jangankan merespon, menatap Sakurapun tidak. Sasuke hanya berjalan angkuh menuju bangkunya. Tapi yang aneh dia menyapa...

"Pagi, Hinata" sapa Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Pa-pagi, Sasuke-kun" sapa balik Hinata. Sakura hanya terdiam menatap Sasuke yang menyapa Hinata dan tidak membalas sapaannya. Hatinya terasa ditusuk beribu jarum.

Ya, Sakura Haruno menyukai Sasuke Uchiha. Salah. Dia mencintai Sasuke dengan sepenuh hatinya. Tapi kalian lihat sendiri kan, Sasuke bahkan tidak menatapnya sama sekali. Dari mata pemuda itu hanya terpantul bayangan gadis berambut indigo. Hinata Hyuuga.

Sakura masih terdiam, menunduk. Ino yang sedang mengobrol bersama Hinata, berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?" tanya Ino.

Sakura tersenyum, senyum palsu tentunya "Ya, aku baik-baik saja Ino"

"Baiklah, aku pergi ke kelas Shikamaru dulu ya"

"Ya"

Ino pun berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Sakura kembali terdiam, tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa pusing, dan terasa keluar cairan hangat dari hidungnya. Sakura meraba hidungnya. Merah, cairan itu berwarna merah. Sakura lalu mengusap dengan kasar cairan tersebut. Tapi semakin dia mengusapnya, semakin deras juga cairan itu keluar dari hidungnya.

"Oh tidak, jangan lagi" pikir Sakura.

**Sasuke POV**

Aku baru saja masuk kelas, seperti biasa gadis pink itu selalu menyapaku tiap pagi tapi tanggapanku hanya diam dan berjalan tanpa menatapnya. Aku kurang menyukainya, sikapnya sangat kenak-kanakan. Aku malah lebih menyukai Hinata, jujur aku mencintai Hinata. Entah dia mencintaiku atau tidak, akupun tidak perduli.

Aku sedang duduk sambil membaca buku fisika. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh kelas, dan kelas masih sangat sepi walaupun sudah ada Hinata, Naruto dobe, Kiba, dan Sakura tentunya. Mataku berhenti dan menatap Sakura. Dahiku berkerut, kenapa dia mengusap kasar hidungnya? Memangnya ada apa dengan hidungnya?

"Sakura-chan kau kenapa? Hidungmu kok berdarah?" tanya Naruto dobe. Aku kaget, hidungnya berdarah. Pagi-pagi begini? Aku menjelikan telingaku.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok Naruto. Aku ke kamar mandi dulu ya" jawab Sakura lalu berlari keluar kelas. Kenapa dia? Pagi-pagi begini sudah mimisan. Dasar aneh.

**Normal POV**

Sakura berlari melewati murid-murid yang berada di koridor menuju kamar mandi. Dia terlihat sangat panik dan wajahnya memucat. Dalam hati dia terus berseru.

"Jangan lagi, Kami-sama. Jangan lagi"

Dia terus berlari tidak memperdulikan pandangan heran murid-murid yang melihatnya berlari dengan hidung yang berdarah. Saat sudah mencapai kamar mandi, Sakura segera membersihkan hidungnya dan sisa darah yang berada di sekitarnya. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing. Dia terdiam di kamar mandi.

"Ijinkan aku mengucapkan perasaanku dulu padanya Kami-sama, setelah itu kau boleh mengambil nyawaku" gumam Sakura lemah.

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang pucat. Dia bertemu dengan Sasuke di koridor. Sakura tersenyum manis pada Sasuke, tapi Sasuke hanya melengos pergi. Senyum manis Sakura pun hilang seketika, digantikan dengan senyum pilu.

"Kau harus kuat Sakura" gumamnya. Menyemagati dirinya sendiri.

"Sakura, kau kenapa? Kata Naruto dobe hidungmu berdarah, kau baik-baik sajakan?" tanya Ino heboh setelah Sakura masuk ke dalam kelas.

Sakura mengangguk, dan tersenyum "Aku baik-baik saja Ino"

Ino memincingkan matanya melihat keadaan Sakura, bibirnya pucat, wajah putihnya juga terlihat pucat. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dari Sakura, pikir Ino.

"Kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku kan?" tanya Ino.

"Eh, tentu saja tidak Ino. Sudahlah sebentar lagi masuk, lebih baik kau kembali ke bangkumu sana" ucap Sakura.

"Ya ya, tapi kalau ada apa-apa ceritakan saja padaku Sakura"

Sakura mengangguk "Maaf Ino, tapi aku tidak bisa menceritakan yang sebenarnya padamu. Maafkan aku" gumam Sakura.

Pelajaran pun dimulai. Selama belajar keadaan kelas sangat hening, hanya terdengar suara Kakashi-sensei yang menerangkan pelajaran fisika. Selama pelajaran Sakura merasa kepala tambah pusing dan berat. Dia berkali-kali tertunduk di mejanya.

"Haruno, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kakashi-sensei. Seluruh kelas menatap kearah Sakura. Sakura mendongak.

"Ya, sensei. Aku baik-baik saja" ucap Sakura.

"Tapi kau kelihatan pucat, lebih baik kau istirahat di UKS saja" suruh Kakashi-sensei. Sakura mengangguk.

"Baik sensei" dia lalu berjalan keluar kelas. Baru satu langkah Sakura keluar dari kelas, dia terjatuh dan pingsan.

**Sakura POV**

Selama pelajaran Kakashi-sensei aku tidak mendengarkan sama sekali. Kepalaku terasa sangat pusing dan berat. Sampai Kakashi-sensei menegurku dan menyuruhku untuk istirahat saja di UKS. Aku hanya mengangguk, ya mungkin aku hanya butuh istirahat. Namun aku tahu apa penyebab sebenarnya aku seperti ini. Aku berjalan keluar kelas, baru satu langkah aku keluar dari kelas. Kepalaku terasa semakin berat, pandanganku mulai kabur dan aku terjatuh setelah itu semuanya gelap.

"Uggh" gumamku sambil perlahan membuka kelopak mataku. Dan yang pertama aku lihat adalah putih. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan mendapati orang yang aku sukai sedang duduk disebelahku.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Sasuke, aku dimana?" tanyaku. Aku harap bukan rumah sakit.

"UKS, tadi kau pingsan dan aku membawamu kemari" jawabnya. Aku menghela napas lega, syukurlah dia tidak membawaku ke rumah sakit.

"Hmm, terimakasih ya"

"Hn. Kau kenapa sih, tadi pagi mimisan sekarang pingsan, apa kau sakit?"

"Aku, aku hanya kelelahan karena terlalu banyak belajar. Sebentar lagi kan kita akan lulus" jawabku.

"Hn. Ya sudah, kau istirahat dulu disini, aku mau kembali ke kelas" ucapnya lalu berdiri.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Hn" dia tetap memasang wajah datarnya lalu berjalan keluar.

Aku terdiam. Kenapa aku hanya bisa melihat wajah datarnya? Kenapa bayanganku tidak pernah terpantul dimata onyxnya? Aku tahu dia menyukai Hinata, tapi tak bisakah aku sedikit berharap? Aku merasakan air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk mataku dan mengalir bebas melewati kedua pipiku.

"Ijinkan aku bahagia bersamanya sebentar, Kami-sama" ucapku pilu di tengah isakanku.

**Normal POV**

Sakura sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya (udah pulang sekolah). Di perjalan dia terus menunduk, seperti memikirkan sesuatu atau seseorang? Entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu. Dia terus berjalan sampai di rumahnya.

"Aku pulang!" ucap Sakura setelah masuk ke rumahnya.

"Sakura kau baik-baik sajakan? Tadi Kakashi-sensei menelpon dari sekolah bahwa kau pingsan dan menurut temanmu yang bernama Naruto, tadi pagi hidungmu berdarah. Kau baik-baik sajakan, nak?" tanya ibu Sakura bertubi-tubi.

"Aku baik-baik saja, ibu" jawab Sakura.

"Sakura..."

"Sudah ya ibu, aku mau ke kamarku dulu. Aku cape, dah ibu" ucap Sakura memotong omongan ibunya dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Ibu Sakura hanya diam dan menangis dibawah. Sampai dikamar Sakura menangis sambil telungkup.

**Besoknya**

"Sakura, apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas kimia?" tanya Ino pada Sakura yang sedang membaca buku biologinya.

"Hmm, sudah. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, hehe aku boleh pinjam tidak?" tanya Ino sambil nyegir lebar.

"Boleh, tapi bayar ya"

"Huu, tidak mau"

"Haha, ya sudah. Nih" ucap Sakura sambil menyodorkan buku kimianya.

"Hehe, makasih" ucap Ino lalu mulai menyalin jawaban Sakura. Sementara Sakura kembali membaca buku biologinya.

"Pagi, Hinata" sapa Sasuke saat baru masuk.

"Pa-pagi juga" ucap Hinata. Sakura hanya menatap mereka dari kedua emeraldnya. Lalu kembali membaca bukunya. Mungkin dia sudah lelah.

Ino membuka-buka buku Sakura dan menemukan secarik kertas bertuliskan:

**Aku begitu mencintaimu, tapi kau tidak**

**Aku begitu menginginkanmu, tapi kau tidak**

**Kenapa kau tidak pernah bisa melihatku sekali saja?**

**Aku yang selalu berada di dekatmu**

**Aku yang selalu menunggu hatimu menyambutku**

**Tapi apa yang kudapatkan?**

**Tatapan dinginmu, wajah datarmu, dan perasaan bencimu padaku**

**Entah apa yang membuatmu membenciku, tapi sungguh sekarang aku bukan gadis yang menyebalkan seperti dulu. Aku berbeda dari Sakura yang dulu. Aku berbeda...**

**Aku bukan gadis kenak-kanakan seperti dulu**

**Please look at me, just one time**

Ino terdiam membaca kata-kata yang ada di kertas tersebut, sepertinya dia tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud Sakura. Sakura yang melihat Ino bengong langsung menepuk pundak Ino.

"Ada apa Ino?" tanya Sakura, heran.

"Eh, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa..." ucap Ino gagap dan langsung memasukkan kertas tersebut ke buku kimia Sakura. "...nih bukunya, makasih ya Sakura"

"Sama-sama"

"Sasuke-kun, hari ini bisa tidak kau menemaniku membeli kado untuk saudara laki-lakiku?" tanya Hinata menghampiri Sasuke. Sakura yang kebetulan mendengar ucapan Hinata, langsung mendengarkan lebih lanjut.

"Hn. Boleh, jam berapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Pulang sekolah. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah"

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun"

"Hn"

Sakura tersenyum miris. "Sepertinya dia memang sangat menyukai Hinata"

Sakura kembali menekuni aktivitasnya membaca buku biologi (emang ga pusing ya? Author aja pusing baca buku biologi *plak* Lanjut!). Sampai Karin mendatangi Sakura.

"Hei, pink!" ejek Karin. Sakura hanya diam dan memutar bola matanya. Dulu Karin dan Sakura suka bertengkar dan tak jarang menggunakan fisik. Sakura juara karate sabuk hitam sementara Karin juara tae kwon do sabuk hitam juga. Kalau mereka sudah berkelahi, tidak ada yang berani mendekat walaupun dalam radius 5 meter.

"Hei, kau dengar aku atau tidak?" tanya Karin sambil menggebrak meja Sakura.

"Hei, apa-apan kau Karin?" tanya Ino galak. Karin tidak menghiraukan ucapan Ino.

"Diamlah Karin, aku sedang tidak ingin menghajar seseorang saat ini" ucap Sakura datar.

"Kau..." geram Karin. "...beraninya kau!"

Karin langsung menarik kerah jas sekolah Sakura. Sakura masih diam, sampai...

BHUKK!

Karin meninju Sakura. Sudut bibir Sakura berdarah tapi dia tetap diam.

"Ayo balas aku, Haruno Sakura!" teriak Karin sambil terus meninju Sakura. Hingga wajah Sakura membiru.

"Cukup Karin!" bentak seseorang dari arah pintu.

"Nii-san" gumam Karin.

"Cepat kembali ke kelasmu" suruh Gaara, nama orang itu. Karin mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar kelas Sakura. Sementara Sakura wajahnya sudah babak belur. Biasanya Karinlah yang seperti itu tapi sekarang, malah Sakura yang babak belur. Ino membantu Sakura berdiri, dan membawa Sakura ke UKS.

"Maafkan adikku ya" ucap Gaara.

"Ya" ucap Sakura lalu berjalan menuju UKS bersama Ino tentunya. Gaara hanya terdiam menatap Sakura yang sudah berjalan menjauh. Mata jadenya sempat bertemu pandang dengan mata onyx milik Sasuke. Namun dia segera berjalan meninggalkan kelas Sakura.

"Sakura kau kenapa tidak melawan?" tanya Ino yang berada di samping Sakura. Sekarang keadaan Sakura sangat mencemaskan, kepalanya banyak plester.

"Aku sedang malas bertengkar Ino"

"Tapi lihat keadaanmu sekarang, kau babak belur Sakura"

"Iya aku tahu, tapi tenang saja aku sudah biasa seperti ini"

"Ya sudah, tapi sebaiknya kau istirahat saja di UKS. Jangan dulu ikut pelajaran"

"Baik, baik Ino-sama"

"Haha, baiklah aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya"

"Ya"

Sakura kembali merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur.

**Sasuke POV**

Kenapa dia? Kenapa dia tidak membalas pukulan si setan merah a.k.a Karin itu? Biasanya dia akan membalas dengan menendang si Karin. Tapi lihatlah, yang dia lakukan hanya diam, seperti pasrah akan apa yang dilakukan Karin. Aku hanya terdiam melihat Karin memukuli Sakura, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan sampai orang itu datang. Orang yang dipanggil nii-san oleh Karin. Mereka memang memiliki rambut yang berwarna sama, yaitu merah. Tapi yang punya Karin lebih mencolok.

"Sasuke-kun" panggil Hinata memecah lamunanku.

"Eh, iya ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Jadi tidak mengantarku?"

"Oh tentu saja. Ayo" ajakku dan kami berjalan menuju pusat perbelanjaan (udh pulang sklah).

Di jalan, aku bertemu dengan Sakura. Yah menurutku keadaannya kurang baik, di wajahnya tertempel banyak plester. Cara jalannya pun sedikit pincang. Aku hanya diam berjalan dibelakangnya dan disamping Hinata.

"Sakura, kau tak apa?" tanya Hinata yang langsung menghampiri Sakura dan membantunya berjalan.

"Ya, aku baik kok Hinata" jawabnya sedikit lemas. Aku melihat sepertinya Hinata juga sedikit sulit membantu Sakura. Aku langsung berdiri di sebelah Sakura, dan melingkarkan tangannya pada bahuku.

"Sudah tidak kuat jalan, jangan sok kuat" ucapku datar. Dia membulatkan matanya, mungkin heran. Sebenarnya aku juga heran kenapa aku mau membantunya.

"Sudahlah tidak usah Sasuke, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa jalan sendiri kok, lagipula kau kan mau mengantar Hinata" tolaknya halus. Aku mengerutkan dahi.

"Darimana kau tahu aku akan mengantar Hinata?"

"Eh, itu..."

"Tak apa Sakura, aku bisa pergi sendiri kok"

"Tapi..."

"Aku pulang duluan ya Sasuke, Sakura. Dah!"

Hinata pun meninggalkan kami. Aku tetap memapah Sakura, sampai kerumahnya.

"Nah, sudah sampai. Terimakasih ya Sasuke" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hn"

**Normal POV**

"Kau tidak mampir dulu Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, aku pulang saja"

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa" ucap Sakura. Sasuke langsung meninggalkan rumah Sakura. Sakura segera masuk ke rumahnya.

**TBC**

Aduh, maaf kalau jelek. Aku emang ga pandai bikin cerita, dilanjutkan atau tidak itu terserah yg mereview. Kalau seandainya dilanjutkan, aku juga minta sarannya. Ya sudah, akhir kata saya ucapkan ..

Review Please^^


End file.
